Masozi Arendse
Masozi Arendse is the current Quartermaster of the Vanderdecken, and Nelia Jones' husband. Also the Father of Cora DeAngelis, Masozi is well known in history as a womanizer and it is unclear of how many children he has actually conceived. Since marrying Nelia, Sabella DeAngelis is the only woman who he has conceived a child with, due to Nelia's conditions of Masozi's affairs; to feed from and kill any woman he has sexual relations with. While being a pirate, Masozi is also known for being more compassionate and understanding than most other pirates in history. Rumours circulate that he donates gold to families that need support in cities the Vanderdecken docks in, without his wife knowing. Masozi is an active character in the story. Faceclaim: Henry Cavill Character Appearance Tall, dark and handsome, Masozi has always been a heart breaker. Recently, he cut his hair from the long braids he had kept for centuries to a more modern medium length that is easier to upkeep when out at sea. He keeps some form of facial hair coating his jaw, either a beard from months of sailing or some stubble from a fresh trim. He always keeps a more rugged appearance, not too fussed about the fine details about his appearance. Masozi has a very tanned complexion, like perfectly golden toast, with warm, pale gold eyes that darken to a more mustard yellow when he hasn't fed. Framed by thick brows and a heavy brow bone, Masozi gives quite an intimidating first impression with his broad, muscly build and standing at roughly 6"4. When out at sea, Masozi wears similar attire to his wife. Dark brown, leather trousers with suspenders over a cream, lace up tunic shirt tucked into the waistband of his trousers. He wears tight black leather boots that keep his feet and legs dry, and he always keeps his broadsword on his back. When at home in Lockwood or docked, he normally wears plain button-up shirts and black jeans, merely to blend in. Personality As a couple, Nelia and Masozi have always been described as "yin and yang"; Nelia being Yin and Masozi being Yang. Bringing balance to the decks of The Vanderdecken, Masozi provides compassion and empathy to the authority that rules over the ship. Rather than allow Nelia's cold blooded mindset drive the crew up the wall, Masozi keeps her relaxed and grounded. Masozi is quite morally driven, for a pirate, knowing what is right and what is wrong. Although he may be loyal to people, his priority will always remain with The Vanderdecken until the end. Honour and loyalty are two things Masozi values most. Although he doesn't consider himself very paternal, Masozi hopes to be a role model for his daughter, Cora, showing her that even in the darkest environments, there is always room for compassion and understanding to brighten it. Abilities Coming from a pure bloodline of hunters, Masozi doesn't have any common psychic powers such as telepathy or the ability to manipulate an element. Instead, his physical being is supernaturally enhanced for hunting and survival. * Enhanced Strength - Masozi has the ability to defy weight limitations of the member of his race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Masozi can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Masozi wields an oversized broadsword and keeps it on his back. He has enhanced durability, endurance and stamina, along with being able to jump as high as a lycan. Masozi also has the ability to produce a shock wave by hitting something with his sword, which has been described to be similar to a "mini-earthquake". * Enhanced Senses - Masozi has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch better than an average member of his species. His ears pick up every single sound, and he can decipher layer upon layer of noise; he also has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. Masozi can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. Sometimes, Masozi can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some say he is even able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the water when out at sea, which helps with navigation. He can also see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, and colour. Category:Characters Category:Vanderdecken Category:Psionics